Wellbores are sometimes drilled into subterranean formations containing hydrocarbons to allow recovery of the hydrocarbons. During the drilling and production of a hydrocarbon bearing formation, various procedures may be performed that involve temporarily isolating fluid flowing between the surface of a wellbore and the formation through a wellbore tubular. Such procedures can include flow control operations, completion operations, and/or interventions. Various valves, including ball valves, may be used during these procedures to control the flow of fluid through the wellbore tubular. When the ball valves are in the closed position, they can be used to isolate the flow of fluid through the valve. When the ball valves are in the open position, the valves may provide a fluid communication pathway through the valve as well as allowing tools and/or wellbore tubulars to be passed through the ball valve for use below the valve.